prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rini (LoG)
Rini (リニ) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Rini is the town's scientist. She lives in her own house on the third side at Rosemary Park. She conducts experiments and inventions in her laboratory, but also spends a lot of time thinking about work. Rini may be described as timid by some, but really isn't a shy girl. She has a secret crush on Fernando, and as a result he will be the player's rival for Rini if they both married. 'Schedule' Before marriage, Rini lives in his own home in Rosemary Park. She goes to work part-time at Clover Clinic every day no matter the weather. Her job does not bring income to the house. On Sunday, her day off, she will go for a walk around Rosemary Park. However, if the weather is stormy on Sunday, he will stay home all day. If the player marries Rini, she will move into player's home. Rini still works part-time at the Accessory Stores, which she does every day regardless of weather. However, she stays home if it is raining on Sunday. If Rini marries Fernando, she will live at Fernando's House. Rini keeps the same schedule as she did before marriage. 'Before Married' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Fernando' 'Gifts' Aloe Vera = This can be picked on ground around Rosemary Park during Spring or Summer season. Bouillabaisse = Onion + Tomato + Fish. You can get this soup category cooking recipe from Lavender Inn for 1500 Cash sometime in Winter of Year 1. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Park *12:00 to 15:00 *Sunday *Sunny weather *Rini has 10,000 HP or more Rini is standing by the bridge go into a long winded explanation about why she is studying experiment and her fascination with herbs. Eventually, she will stop herself and you have the option to say something. Choice 1: Seems pretty complicated to me. Result: +1500 HP with Rini Well, actually, it's like Rini's hobby, sort of. And she really wants everyone on this town to stay healthy. Rini is training very hard to become a scientist because she strongly wishes for everyone to live a healthy life. Rini thinks that having a healthy body is the foundation for attaining happiness. And that's why she studies hard... Rini wants to keep learning more so that she can be of assistance to everyone. Choice 2: You talk too much. Result: -1000 HP with Rini Rini apologises. For some reason, you're just really easy for her to talk... 2 Heart Event *Rini's House *8:00 to 11:00 *Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Rini has 20,000 HP or more *Morton has 5000 HP or more *Felicity has 5000 HP or more *You have seen the 1 Heart Event Enter Rini's house to find her lying sick in bed. After several well-wishers visit her and leave presents, you will get to offer her your own condolences... or tell the poor sick girl to get up - how mean! Choice 1: You should get more rest. Result: +2000 HP with Rini She is okay now! Rini thinks she is energized, especially after everyone came to visit her. Rini thank you for stopping by. If you ever happen to get sick, Rini will treat one to my special blended juice of medicinal herbs. It works on anything! Only it's extremely bitter... Choice 2: Get up already! Result: -2000 HP with Rini Your response makes Rini depressed. 3 Heart Event *Walk into the Beach *21:00 to 00:00 *Sunday *Sunny weather *Rini has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen the 3 Heart Event *You are going steady with Rini After some hesitation, Rini will agree to go for a walk with the player and we head to the beach to view the stars. After some time, Rini will attempt to explain her previous shyness and why she is afraid to get close to people. But she would like to be close with the player, and will ask him if he is willing to be friends with her. You'll be faced with trick responses. Choice 1: Of course! Result: +2000 HP with Rini Rini thanks the player. Starting today, we are going to be friends! Oh, look at the time, it's late! Rini really likes this place. It makes Rini feels like she can be true to herself. It would be great if we could come here together again to see the stars. Choice 2: No way! Result: -2000 HP with Rini Rini says sorry for saying such strange things. What are you saying? Live together? Please, stop teasing her like that! But Rini admits she is happy. (Either choosing both answers, the day will end as player goes to sleep.) 4 Heart Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Rini has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen the previous three Heart events *You are going steady with Rini As the player awakes from his bed, he is greeted by Rini, who hopes we could have a picnic later on if you're free. She will ask one to meet her at Lavender Inn. Meet Rini at Rosemary Park at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation. Rini asks if the player ever tired of work. Answering "Sometimes..." will gain +5000 HP. At the end of evening, she will thank for the time you've spent with her, and the event ends. Standing Rini up or rejecting her date will result -4000 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Rini will have honey-blond hair, turquoise (blue-green) eyes, and light skin. 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from Rosemary Park to Hollyhock Steppe *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Fernando (Boy Player) or Rini (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Fernando: "We haven't meet right...? What is your name?" Rini: "My name is Rini. Yours?" Fernando: "Me? I am Fernando." Rini: "Well, it's good to known each other. I'll see you again." Fernando: "Goodbye." 2 Heart (Friendship) *Walk from Waterfall Area to Hollyhock Steppe *17:00 to 20:00 *Saturday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Fernando (Boy Player) or Rini (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Victoria and Fernando are talking by the farm when Rini meets up with them. Victoria explains Fernando was showing her a flower that he picked up on one of his latest trips. Fernando gives Victoria the flower as a gift, and tells Rini that he has one for her too; many of the girls in the country he was in were wearing them. He puts it in her hat for her and she thanks him. Now she looks like a flower princess, he tells her. Fernando thinks the flower looks cute on her too. 3 Hearts (Untold Love) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Weather must be Sunny *Any day of the week *Fernando (Boy Player) or Rini (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Rini confides about her crush on Fernando. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Fernando themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Rini will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male. 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Fernando's House *12:00 to 16:00 *Saturday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Fernando (Boy Player) or Rini (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Rini is entering Fernando's room when she bumps into Fernando. Fernando mentions that he doesn't see her inside very often, and wanted to know if there was a reason. Rini tells him that she doesn't have a excuse, but she just wanted to see him. She doesn't need a reason for that! Fernando tells Rini that he was about go to visit her, so Rini asks why. Fernando doesn't have a reason either; just wanted to, that's all. He doesn't need an excuse either, right? It looks like they're copying each other and Fernando asks Rini to be his wife, which she accepts. Fernando and Rini will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' One week later, Fernando and Rini will appear in the player's dream upon going to bed, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Fernando and Rini's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Rival Child 4-5 days after Fernando and Rini's wedding ceremony, the two will end up having a daughter named Blanca Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes